


The Wanderer

by xokilljoyz



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, Fantasy, Frank Iero Is A Sweetheart, Gen, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, Inspired by Music, No Smut, Oneshot, Revenge Era Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xokilljoyz/pseuds/xokilljoyz
Summary: “Aww, pickles!” The other exclaimed. He’d be on the edge of his seat if he were sitting on one. “W-When were you born?” It was obvious that he was struggling to hide the effervescent euphoria that was rising to the surface; five hundred years since the Vaccine was made mandatory, and three hundred or so years since he’d met a fellow Earthling… a fellow Wanderer. “I-I grew up in the same area! Did you ever see life before the Vaccine?”
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The Wanderer

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Gerard Way's Into the Cave We Wander.

Quiet, mellow, still. The night sky was glowing with the calm flickering of scintillating stars and galaxies. The two moons, one closer within the atmosphere than the other, sat proudly within the night’s haze, enabling every creature to swim within their divine silver glow. The air itself was still; rather than a light breeze, the wise winds elected to rest for the day ahead.

Gerard was walking out along the pathway beneath the pines and the conifers, his hair glistening with soft hues of violet and turquoise. It was around shoulder length by now, and was obviously cared for. Following the erosion to the place he liked to be, Gerard followed out until he reached the limestone walls he knew so well.

Setting out to wander within the cave’s dark embrace, Gerard wandered along the rocky crevices, the cold beginning to seep into his bones. He didn’t need a light; he knew this place like – if not better than – the back of his hand.

Further into the cave, there were whisps of light and hints of forgotten dreams. Swift whips of neon would pull at the air and shoot out and around, curiously zapping by the Wanderer’s mind as he delved further inside. He was used to snow falling from desert skies, just as he was used to sandstorms raging over the wide, wide ocean. It’s just how this planet was. Further on, there would be a large cove to be found, bathing in crystalline waters and tranquil climates. Crickets jingle there, and so many creatures that seek a bit of respite from the world outside join in their resting place. Here, it was like a totally different galaxy squeezed into the one space. It was beautiful… ethereal at that.

As the audible _drip-drip-dripping_ of water became more and more prominent, Gerard knew he was getting closer. The rocks beneath his feet weren’t the best for gripping onto; they were slippery and unbalanced, but that was okay. The tunnels, by now, were becoming a lot narrower, and Gerard had eventually found himself on his hands and knees, crawling through the burrowing passage until a glint of light was to be seen. He allowed it to lead him on until he had finally found the split in the walls he’d been looking for. He huddled through, and there it was… crystalline waters and tranquil climates. The air was sweet, light, pleasant. Hues of violet and turquoise glimmered throughout, and Gerard’s eyes lit up. There was something strange, yet wonderful, about the gentle wash of ataraxy about the place.

Light foliage decorated the edges of the smooth rocks and ledges, leaves presenting a variety of colours from emerald to carmine, lilac to lemon, vermilion to ultramarine. The flowing water was glowing a soft pastel, and the rocks themselves glistened as each was lined with beautiful crystals and stones.

Moving to sit atop a small ledge by the water, Gerard spotted a figure he’d never seen, before – another Wanderer, perhaps?

The figure was sat not too far from where Gerard was, now. His hair was a jet black, sitting just above his shoulders as he leant against his palms.

Should Gerard approach? Or should he stay put? Not seeing much of a threat, he observed the unmoving man for a moment or so – not so much to see here, not too much to see there – before tentatively stepping over. Carefully, Gerard sat himself down, greeting, “Hey.”

The other glanced to his left, brow cocked inquisitively. “Hey,” He spoke, voice clear, yet his tone was soft.

“I’ve not seen you around here,” Gerard’s tone was equally soft, and his intonation revealed his non-hostility to the other man. “What’s your name?”

“Frank,” The man revealed without hesitation. “Are you a Wanderer, too?”

Gerard hummed ‘yes’, effortlessly finding himself easing into the conversation. “So, where are you from? Anywhere around the Milky Way?”

“Yeah, man,” Frank followed on. “Earth. That big black rock. Used to be green and blue.”

“You’re from America…” Gerard’s face was glowing with an excitement he hadn’t experienced in a long time. “Right?”

“I grew up in New Jersey,” The man informed. “But my family are Italian. Lived around the Belleville area.”

“Aww, pickles!” The other exclaimed. He’d be on the edge of his seat if he were sitting on one. “W-When were you born?” It was obvious that he was struggling to hide the effervescent euphoria that was rising to the surface; five hundred years since the Vaccine was made mandatory, and three hundred or so years since he’d met a fellow Earthling… a fellow Wanderer. “I-I grew up in the same area! Did you ever see life before the Vaccine?”

“No way!” Frank was fidgeting in place, “Halloween! I-I was born on Halloween! 1981!”

“S-So, you turned five hundred and thirty nine the other week? Y-You’re just about four years younger than me!”

“Sick!” The younger gasped, knee bouncing with restless enjoyment.

Centuries ago, planet Earth was plagued with heavy pollution, incurable disease, and – ultimately – a global depression. A vaccine was produced in the year 2020 that promoted a resistance to radioactivity, disease, and – above all – gave the gift of immortality. Earth’s residents abandoned the planet for Mars, and after that, Venus. Wherever they went, the Disease followed, and a pattern was spotted: if one stays in the one place too long, then all that they know and love will be destroyed. Earthlings, over time, mingled with other life forms and the human race was eventually tainted, and soon destroyed almost entirely. Those that remain are referred to as Wanderers.

The Wanderers first started out as a group of men and women – philosophers. They believed that they had a purpose… a fate. Rather than sit and watch their homes decay, they moved from place to place, thus preventing what was deemed the inevitable. The first ever Wanderer – who will go down in history as the man who made the Vaccine – was branded Dr. Death Defying. He was most likely the most influential man to ever walk the Earth. Eventually, as the Wanderers gained popularity across the galaxy, each remaining homosapien was branded a Wanderer, and had taken it upon themselves to continue upon Dr. Death Defying’s philosophy: _go where one is needed, not where one wishes to stay._

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was short, but comment if you enjoyed. Requests are open to those who have them.


End file.
